Keeping Secrets
by Ally Marton
Summary: Dick has a bad habit of keeping secrets that explode spectacularly in his face. This time, his stumbling and bumbling lead him- through his dedicated fan Beast Boy, to create the latest team of Super Heroes. While the 'Teen Titans' love him for it, he needs to figure out a way to get everyone else to stop glaring at him. Really.
1. Raven

Nightwing didn't mean to keep it a secret.

Really.

But situations being as they were, he felt when he had first met the highly antisocial girl that helping her settle in, teaching her the techniques he'd learned to control his emotions, and specifically asking for some under-the-radar League help just wasn't high on his 'Let me tell you what I did this weekend' list.

Naturally, as his secrets were sorely prone to do, he managed to have it revealed in a spectacularly awkward way.

Ergo: Garfield Logan.

He was pretty sure- now that Gar had settled in at the cave these last three months- that the new hero Beast Boy had a slight fanboy crush on him. He could tell because the kid had a tendency to do exactly what the first Robin used to do with Roy: pop up out of nowhere to just watch him, pop up out of nowhere to ask him a question, and pop up out of nowhere to invite him to hang out. It wasn't in Dick to be mean spirited, but where Roy had preened at the idolism, he felt a bit uncomfortable. A bright happy kid like Gar just didn't work well with the now darker and more Bat-esque Nightwing. Beast Boy wanted to play, Nightwing wanted to train. Beast Boy wanted to crack jokes, Nightwing would cringe at how bad they sometimes were. Beast Boy wanted to endlessly talk TV and cartoons, Nightwing needed to focus on missions and contingency plans.

God, he had turned old. When had he turned old? At least he could admit to pulling the occasional prank with Wally on their original members for old time's sake.

He didn't want to be harsh about it, though. It wasn't really in Dick to be harsh (unless- you know, bad guys). Protective, yes. Stern, when the situation called for it. Harsh: no. So he'd smile and tell Garfield that sorry, he couldn't do anything that day or the next few coming up, but Billy had gotten a new video game- had he checked it out yet? Or he'd shake his head, because such and such a reason was involved, and Gar was too young to go on this type of mission, but he heard Conner was doing recon in Metropolis, did he want to be sent out there?

Predictably, it was the over-protective sister that brought a halt to his subtle deflections. Typical M'gann. God, _she_ had grown up too, now.

When Gar became the last part of his family, M'gann had taken him in without a second thought. It hadn't been easy for the kid, but the martian was determined to make his life the best she could, by being the best sister she could. In a way, Nightwing could see a lot of the old M'gann in Gar- from his green skin down to his repetitive catch phrases. What Gar seemed to be oblivious of in his older sister, however, was her very scary way of bullying others into accepting him if she felt it was needed. He'd _batglared_ at villains on Tim's behalf before, but admittedly glowing green eyes that left a literal _hiss_ echoing in your brain had just as good an effect.

Which was what brought up the spectacularly awkward scenario. Because earlier that morning, M'gann had put her foot down after the day before seeing a crest-fallen Garfield sitting in his room saying that he was beginning to think Dick thought he was a _burden_ and didn't want him around. Which wasn't true, was it Dick Grayson? Because Dick Grayson wouldn't be as _low_ as to break her little brother's heart so callously, _would he_? No, he wouldn't. That's what she thought. So Garfield is going to hear today that- as it turns out- there's a mission for him to do that _coincidentally_ Nightwing is taking the lead on, _isn't he_? Don't say you can't make a mission up, Richard John Grayson, because July 18th, 2014 and the _Breakout Incident_ definitely happened on an 'official' mission. He's going to _go with Nightwing_ and _be safe_ but _have fun_ while hanging out with his idol, _or else_.

Yes, M'gann had indeed accepted her role as a protective older sibling flawlessly.

This brought them to Jump City- a relatively recent metropolis that was just starting to have its own occasional villains pop up. No hero had really claimed the territory yet, but the Team kept an eye on it for just that reason. So today- wouldn't you know it? There appeared to be possible villain activity, and it needed to be checked out. Garfield, like his own personal green sun, lit up the second Nightwing invited him to come. He also pulled Tim into it (who was such a good little brother because he didn't even question the tactical errors and mismatches this whole plan was formed on and just played it cool, _thank you Drake_ ), and they were now scouting a local dark ally. You know, _for villain activity_.

The goal was to placate M'gann, and have Robin and Beast Boy interact enough that some of the hero worship would start to transfer to someone more his age- and in general just less _him_. Unfortunately, the scouting mission would not give any good intel, but hey- at least they had a _safe_ and _fun_ time of it, right?

Well, again. Secrets, spectacularly awkward. It never fails.

Turns out there _was_ some villain activity- some _bad_ villain activity, and while they were definitely still on the down low as far as the heroes were concerned, the appearance of three so blatantly obvious foes- two of which were formidable in their own right- scouting the city raised the alarm _just enough_ that the criminals decided to attack and capture.

Which is why Nightwing, Robin, and Beast Boy were chained up with their utility belts fried and useless while the latest upstart was doing his 'I won' speech with _Slade_ watching on as a bodyguard. Why'd it have to be _Slade_? If Garfield's hero worshiping was uncomfortable, Slade's creepy obsessive stares were downright unnerving.

Whoops- villain was directing his attention to them, better focus in.

"- has told me all about you, _Nightwing_. I want to say I'm honored you came to investigate me, but your performance has been rather disappointing, I'll admit."

Well, it would have been less disappointing if he had _actually_ been taking the outing seriously, but that was his own fault.

"Just you wait!" Beast Boy let out a laugh that cracked a little too much at the end. "This was all a part of our plan- and you fell right for it! Note it- Nightwing _never_ disappoints!"

Ugh, no Beast Boy, no. Your praise is not helping.

"You won't get away with this." Robin intoned with a rather bored air: thank goodness someone was switching the conversation back to the egocentric one in the room.

"Ah- but I already have! Once I set this device in motion- all of Jump City will be under my control! You saw how effective it was when my now mindless minions followed through on their orders to bring you here!"

Hmmm, those thugs really hadn't flinched when he had tried to take them out. Maybe this guy's machine _was_ a problem.

The costumed man- a rather fetching combination of greens and blues, but Nightwing had already forgotten his name- let out a peel of maniacal laughter that Slade remained unimpressed by, if his one eye was any indication. "Soon you'll know firsthand- as I'm going to make you my primary minions of the new army against heroes!"

Tim executed a well-placed bat glare, but Garfield was still too new to the job and let out a gasp of horror. Note: have Gar train with Tim on _using a poker face with villains_.

Ugh, the man was continuing to monologue. Here was the part about how he wasn't always like this, and he had always been brilliantly gifted but misunderstood, and there was the part about something unjust happening to him. And oh look, he vowed revenge and was now going to achieve it. Didn't see that coming. Did he have to raise his voice as he kept going? Honestly.

"- _ALL THE WORLD will_ TREMBLE _at my power! My might! I WILL- !"_

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!"

Everyone watched in surprise as a black force wrapped around the machine, effectively crushing and decimating the villain's key piece.

… oh, so _that's_ what part of Jump City they were in.

Almost as in disbelief, the man _actually_ pushed down on his controller, just to test if it would still work. The rubble sparked, but nothing else happened. "N-no!" He pressed the button again, repeatedly to see if anything would suddenly work. Grayson noted Slade's twitching eye at the poor display of villainy. "No! _No_! This cannot _happen_! It was perfect! _Perfect_! How could this-"

" _Hey_."

Everyone looked up, and there was the girl. She looked exactly like Grayson had seen her last time- clearly not getting enough sunlight because of that anti-social habit, wrapped in a decently intimidating blue cloak. From where she was located, they could only see her frowning mouth. Seeing she had their attention, she continued on. "Can you keep it down?" The monotone was only slightly tinged with irritation. "I can hear you _three floors up_."

Ah, basement then. He had been half expecting a warehouse by the slight echoing interior. Should have guessed by the lack of windows.

"You- you _destroyed my machine_!" The villain didn't _quite_ wail, but it was close. And highly unprofessional.

"You disturbed my _meditation_." Raven replied.

Fuming, the man pointed superiorly at Nightwing and the others. "I took them down, and I can take _you_ down! And once I do, my revenge will be-!"

But Raven had turned away after he had pointed the trapped heroes out. Wordlessly, black magic appeared and sliced through the restraints holding them. She glided down to Grayson's side, recognizing him instantly. "What are you doing here?" Her questioning voice actually managed to raise to _almost_ normal tones.

"Scouting mission," he quickly turned to the villain. "You did successfully destroy our communicators, but not the trackers in our suits. And since we were supposed to check in about five minutes ago," he gave that smile he knew his adversaries shuddered at, "I think we'll have more company pretty quick."

The flustered man didn't really know what to do, especially when Slade (after one last creepy parting look) turned and announced since so-and-so wouldn't be able to pay that second fee he was out. Literally, he stepped into the shadows and was gone. Tim, thank goodness, remembered his training and quickly subdued the other man, so they had _some_ credit for the botched fake-real mission.

"Can I help you?"

Grayson turned from watching the scene- but the question was directed at Beast Boy, who was looking at the quiet girl in unabashed admiration- and appearing not a little twitterpated. She was getting fidgety under the cloak, and proved it when she brought down her hood to glare with her purple irises at the boy. "I _said_ , can I help you?"

Oh boy, he was blushing green. "Uh- n-noted. I mean, I heard you- that was amazing! What you did! How'd you do it? Are you like Zatana? Who are you?"

To her credit, she kept a straight face. "I have magic. Probably not. Raven." She turned to Nightwing. "I was meditating when _he_ started up." She glanced over to the now cuffed villain, who was torturing Robin through his prepared speech of 'Where and How it all went wrong'. "Sooo who's with you?"

The question was directed at Nightwing, but he never got a chance to answer. "I'm Beast Boy! That's Robin, he works with Batman. And you know Nightwing. How do you know Nightwing? I'm Beast Boy."

She raised a rather delicate eyebrow. "Yes. So you've said. Nightwing has been training me."

And, ow, having a gift that lets you turn into any animal really emphasizes the _kicked puppy_ face. "Nightwing trains _you_? Why? He doesn't do magic. I-I mean, noted, that's cool…" He turned that sad face on Grayson and _oh Lord stop I'm sorry I didn't know you would be so hurt God we'll have more outings with less embarrassing captures I promise._ "You don't train _me_."

For the love of- the kid was _about to cry_ now. He never should have taught him that face. "Considering how today went, I think we'll have to revise that. Definitely training with you in the future." Phew, there was that blinding smile. M'gann wouldn't have to kill him. Yet.

Beast Boy turned to Raven- back to normal. "You should train with us! I've never seen you at the mountain, but you should visit! I have a great comic collection!"

To Grayson's surprise, Raven looked- uncomfortable? "I don't really read comics. And I haven't met many of the other heroes."

Oh, wrong thing to say, girly.

"You _what_?" Grayson could already see his mind made up. "I have to introduce you! They'll think you're so cool!"

"Uh, I don't really do people-"

"No, he's right." Grayson turned in surprise to Tim, who was _smiling_ of all things at the reclusive magic partaker. "Raven, was it? You have amazing control of your magic; I'd love to see more of it in action. Do you work with a team, or just solo?"

"You should join our team!" Beast Boy interrupted before she could answer. "You'd be great! I know it! Or we could- uh- join your team sometimes!"

Woah, wait, things were getting out of Grayson's control here. "Guys, let's talk about this-"

"Look!" Beast Boy pointed up to the familiar figure of Miss Martian phasing through the ceiling, Conner crashing through shortly after. "That's my sister and her boyfriend, you _have_ to meet her!" Dragging the now equally uncomfortable and incredulous girl behind him, Garfield hurried over. "M'gann! This is Raven and she's _so cool_! Grayson's been training her in secret-"

Woah, hold up-

"-and didn't tell anyone that he's starting up another team-"

 _Excuse you, Beast Boy?_

"-so now I'm going to form my own team with Raven and Robin here in Jump City!"

 _What the hell is going on?_

Conner looked confused, while M'gann smiled brightly at her brother but the second he turned back to Raven sent him a glare that said he was in very, very big trouble. Tim sighed, that smile still on his face. "We'd better stop him before Batman thinks you're recruiting me out elsewhere."

 _Oh my God. Why does everything I keep quiet blow out of proportion?_

It wasn't all bad. As it turned out- and Dick had noticed right away- Garfield had set aside his hero worship in the name of a full blown crush on the beautiful magic practitioner. M'gann and Raven instantly clashed with their opposing views on handling Beast Boy's behavior, and he was given a month's worth of headaches trying to explain that _no_ he wasn't training Raven in secret to start his own League and _no_ he wasn't encouraging Robin to leave the nest too early Batman and _no he was not hiding any more secrets._

… Because two months later when they found out about Cyborg, he hadn't really considered him a secret.

Really.

 **Welcome back, my possibly faithful readers? I have returned, this time with more sarcasm than I know what to do with! This is definitely an AU of how YJ and TT could have been in the same universe, and I hope you will be gentle with me if I don't follow strictly the canon origin stories of our characters.**

 **Some important things to note is that** _ **technically**_ **Tim is going to be the 'Robin' of Teen Titans, since Nightwing is already on his own.**

 **In addition, this means Tim is paired with Starfire- technically.**

 **Lots of technicallys…**

 **Please let me know what you think so far! I look forward to making you** _ **actually**_ **laugh in your seats, so please let me know if I succeed!**


	2. Cyborg

After the 'Raven' incident, Nightwing had hoped to have more of a reprieve from Beast Boy. In a way, he did. The detached user of dark magic had enthralled the shape shifter like no other girl to date, and as much as he knew Raven tried not to care, he could tell she was developing her own little affection towards him. If she visited the cave (an event that's starting to round out to about twice a week) and couldn't find Beast Boy, her demeanor is just a little more cold. If Garfield is going off on one of his comic tangents, she'll even let out a small smile (not that she lets Garfield see, of course). She was only about a year or so older than him, and they were just on the cusp of becoming real friends.

M'gann had taken issue with this, though.

Which, personally, Nightwing wasn't getting involved with. Nooo sir. Dick Grayson knew all about how cat fights could result when two girls opposed viewpoints, and he wasn't going to chance playing with fire when he _knew_ he was going to get burned. Artemis and M'gann had been shaky at first, but their similar circumstances had drawn them together, along with Artemis not _actually_ being as grouchy as she first let on.

Raven was definitely as detached and cynical as she first appeared.

It didn't have any effect on Beast Boy (which was probably why the blue cloaked girl had developed a faster heart pace around him- according to the bemused Superboy), but M'gann was sure the negative atmosphere the girl perpetually portrayed would hurt her little brother. Raven was equally snide that faking a cheery reality wasn't much better.

Thank god Beast Boy's care for both of them held the two in check. Mostly.

It had been one such day that, finding everyone decently distracted, Nightwing felt it was time to pay one of his new friends a visit. With Gar pushing Raven and Tim into a round of Mario GoCart (don't ruin the friendship too soon, Gar), and the others focused on a recent mission, the elder hero slipped away, heading back to Jump City to speak with an individual of some concern.

He did a perimeter check on the warehouse they had agreed to meet at, then melted into the shadows to wait. Nightwing knew the tech genius that he was meeting up with would want privacy for this- and could understand. The teen had recovered for the most part from his accident, but the changes… he was having a hard time coming to terms with it. When the guy had first reached out to him, it had been through hacking Nightwing's mainframe. Personally, Dick would have been fine with a straightforward hello, but the guy got his point across in one way: he wanted to be a hero, and he at least had the starting abilities to do so.

Since then, Nightwing had done his best to meet at least every other week, sometimes more, to give the unique teen a better idea of what he was getting himself into.

"Nightwing?"

Speak of the devil.

Victor Stone came out from the far area, like Dick had predicted he would. The cyborg like man glanced around the room, probably using his thermal scanner to try and detect his presence (Which would be useless if he didn't point the scanner _up_. Ah, well. That was what training was for.). Before Nightwing could drop down to greet him, however, something seemed to grab his attention on the side. Victor narrowed his eyes, immediately bringing his cannon laser arm up to position. "Step out right now- what are you doing here?" His red eye stayed trained to the spot, seeing something that even Nightwing couldn't see from his position. "I mean business. Who are you- what are you doing here?" There was the muffled sound of furious whispering, but it was too indistinguishable. However, when Stone let off a warning shot at whatever was hiding, a distinct yelp sounded.

Nightwing knew that yelp.

The cybernetic individual readied another shot, expression hard. "Get out, _now_. What have you done with Nightwing?"

"They've done nothing Victor, _nothing_." Nightwing dropped down, hands raised in surrender when the cyborg turned towards him with the cannon automatically. "But when I get my hands on _them_ , it'll be a different story." He turned to the shadows, now able to distinguish three telling (and _so dead_ ) shadows. "Beast Boy, Raven, _Robin_. _Front and center_."

There was a pregnant pause with some shuffling from the hidden individuals, but the second Nightwing's mask turned into a batglare, the three heroes quickly fell out of their hiding spot. Beast Boy wasn't getting any better at his poker face, at least when it came to the dark hero- he stood with a pale face, wide eyes, and beads of sweat running down the side of his face. Raven kept a bland expression, but her tense form gave her away. Only Robin managed to look nonchalant about being caught.

Dick was going to wipe the _floor_ with them during the next training sessions for this. "Why, since I clearly recall you having no mission debriefings involving this area, _are you here?_ " He glared down at each in turn, starting with Beast Boy. " _You_ aren't supposed to leave the cave without permission from your sister because you're behind with school," he turned to Raven, " _you_ are still on probation for being on the team, and have to get clearance in order to join on missions, and _you_ ," he turned finally to Robin, feeling just slightly betrayed, " _YOU_ are supposed to be the responsible one- _why_ are you all here?"

Victor, for his part, watched the proceedings in shock- not having expected the suspicious individuals who had found his hidden training ground to be so… short.

Beast Boy, predictably, was the first to speak up. If Nightwing wasn't mad he would have genuinely appreciated the kid's natural honesty. "I-It was my idea, Nig-sir. We, uh, I wanted to see if you had a mission…? And, you know, maybe you'd need back up…?"

Nightwing winced behind his mask, realizing he still hadn't taken the kid out on that mission he had promised after the last mishap. Crap. M'gann would take her brother's side over this now. Outwardly, he kept his tone clipped and not impressed. "I see. And since you thought I needed back up, you failed to appear before me with this idea within the amount of time being here because…?"

Raven took a small step forward, her face hardening slightly at Gar's crestfallen expression. Great, another over protective person. "And have you send us back before anything happened? Besides, we needed to assess the situation. Shouldn't you have noticed our presence?" Oh great, now she was developing an attitude against him.

"I'm betting you snuck in during perimeter check with Robin's help. That would have given you a chance to quietly slip in and establish your position while you waited to _eavesdrop_ on what I was doing." He looked again to his pseudo little brother. " _You_ should know better."

"I didn't let them get shot by Stone's cannon." He replied blandly.

Well, at least his little brother was looking after his teammates.

"Sorry for interrupting whatever this is, but what is going on?" Victor turned in confusion to him, finally putting down the cannon. "Are they with you?"

Nightwing pursed his lips, assessing the situation. He should send their sorry butts back to HQ with one intimidating Batman to meet up with at the end. But there really was no harm done, this time. He was angry, but acting out in anger (right then, anyway) wasn't going to do much good for these youngsters. "…yeah." He replied, a slight smile coming to his face when the three visibly relaxed. "These are members of the team I've talked with you about. They _shouldn't_ be here," it was a little satisfying to see Gar and Raven cringe, "but I think its about time you started meeting your future teammates."

"Teammates- wait, you're joining our team?!" Beast Boy, naturally, threw aside his concerns in the name of his enthusiasm. "That is _so cool_! What are your powers? What's your hero name?"

The elder teen looked taken aback. "I… I don't have powers, not really." He looked down at himself. "I was in an accident. Now… I've lost a lot, but I think I can do something with what I've _gained_." He raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy. "No names, yet. I don't know if I'm quite ready for the field."

"Who made the augmentations?" Robin came forward, inspecting the cannon.

Victor held out the arm obligingly. "I did. Some specs came from my father and his partner, but I developed the enhancements, like the cannon and thermal scanner."

"So you're a _cyborg_?! Wow!"

"What else can you do?"

Nightwing slid to the side and let the protégés approach the newest hero. He had always been guarded with Nightwing, wanting to present a serious front. But with Tim being on the same intellectual level and Gar's open excitement, he could see the crack forming on the protective mask the young adult made himself wear, allowing his true self to shine. Maybe, despite the fact that he _would_ still get revenge on them for this, it was okay that they snuck along.

Dick stiffened as the vaguely angry voice echoed through his comm. _**"Batman to Nightwing."**_

Oh.

Crap.

Taking a few steps away (though Robin noticed, clearly), he quietly answered. "Nightwing to Batman, I read you."

" _ **Why does Robin's signal appear to be with you in Jump City."**_ It always impressed Grayson how Batman never asked questions, he just demanded answers. _ **"There are no missions pertaining to that area."**_

Secrets. Blowing up in his face. Why. "Training exercise."

" _ **With Beast Boy and a trial protégé. Right."**_

He's just letting Grayson dig his own grave now. Really? After all they'd been through? "It was an unanticipated exercise. I have it under control."

"No way- you like pie?!"

"Dude- I _love_ pie!"

"Raven, we have to make pie. Vic loves pie too! Robin- do you like pie?"

" _ **Who is that."**_

It really wasn't his day.

Raven and Robin couldn't be reconciled to care that they just made Nightwing's life more miserable, and Beast Boy was just plain oblivious. At least the other two had the decency to keep their answers short ('we met up with a new potential hero' or 'training exercise', depending on which was asked), but Garfield couldn't be stopped. He was a force of nature, and the force was bent on misconstruing everything with such an oblivious air it was painful.

"Oh yeah- we managed to follow Nightwing without him noticing-"

Why.

"And because he didn't know we were there, we would have been fried toast if it wasn't for Robin-"

 _Why_.

"But its okay! The guy who attacked us- I'm calling him Cyborg- he's joining the hero business! Nightwing was training him in secret for the team he is making with Raven and me and Robin-"

 _WHY?_

Needless to say, Batman was one exasperated mentor. You could always tell his level of irritation by how much he was brooding within his cape. When he reported as requested to the Batcave for debriefing, the man was nothing but a hulking ( _sulking_ ) black shadow. M'gann hadn't been much more welcoming. Though she seemed fine with Cyborg and his added addition to the group- he did almost fry her little brother. Furthermore, Gar went out with Raven _and had not been given permission_ (never mind that Robin is one of the best chaperone's she could ask for). Somehow that fell on Nightwing, naturally.

The icing on the cake was when Nightwing's presence was requested during a private Justice League meeting. Superman, being the leader of the League, thought it wise to be the spokesperson- but the foreboding figure of Batman right next to him was fooling nobody.

It started off with Superman and his classic negotiator's tone. "While the intention was likely a good one in order to bring together a new symbol of justice within the younger generation of heroes, it is something that should first be brought to the attention of the League- _especially_ when it involves protégés of the League members".

"I understand the League's concerns, and again want to _stress_ that- despite the rampant rumors- I am not recruiting _nor planning to recruit_ any members of the Team."

Superman opened his mouth to reply, but Batman cut through- as Dick predicted. "How do you explain the unlogged absences with select members of the team- and the fact that you did not bring two new potential heroes to the Leagues attention."

"I did request some assistance from Red Tornado to learn how to best aid Raven, and Cyborg was not yet sure what he wanted to do. He specifically requested I help him to train-"

"This was still a matter that should have been brought to the League."

 _The League should have known already, Bruce._

The batglare he received again made him suspicious that Bruce had been a telepath all along and was just being a huge troll about the whole thing.

Superman intervened, not wanting control of the situation so much as trying to avoid an angry nest of Bats. "I think that having Victor Stone's situation remain under the radar was not the best of moves, but he clearly has the right potential for this life. I'm sure Nightwing will learn from this situation and treat any further delicate scenarios with immediate consultation to the League."

Nightwing nodded once, still cautiously eyeing his old mentor.

Batman leveled another batglare at him, assessing. "Perhaps you would like consultation now. Do you have anything to present to the League." Dick shook his head, now himself exasperated. Batman's line of tension softened infinitesimally. "No more secrets?"

He mockingly raised his hand in a scout salute. "No more secrets, really."

…

…

Okay, Starfire _might_ have been something he should have mentioned before intergalactic forces showed up a month later.

 **Nightwing is always going to be one of my favorite characters, and I love writing him like this.**

 **Mailbox time!**

 **Wendy: I'm glad you like my work so far, and continued to enjoy it with this new chapter. :D Thanks for being my first reviewer to boot for this fic!**


End file.
